


London Conquest

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set when Tezuka and Atobe are 17 years old. They meet up at a tennis competition in London and Atobe sets out to prove to Tezuka that the last four years were, in fact, wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for uchuu_kita for the funpotexchange.
> 
> I like placing stories in London because I fell in love with the city when I visited. Enjoy. :)

St. James’s Park in London, England was green, a patch of earthly peace within a man-made city. It was by no means quiet, the cries of the various water fowls who lived in the park’s lake mingled into an ungodly noise that would still bring a tear to a dedicated hunter’s eye. Flocks of geese covered the paths hoping for handouts from the humans who passed both by and through them. Shell pink pelicans floated amongst the more common ducks, graceful swans and yet more geese. Signs lined the lined the fence along the lake, identifying the water fowl and asking visitors to please not feed the pelicans.

It was not a restful park, a place to sit and contemplate the meanings of life, the universe and everything, and yet one young man made sitting on a park bench look as if he was gracing the park with his mere presence. It wasn’t too clear why he was there, as he ignored the hopeful birds around him, and also ignored the people walking through. Some were obviously tourists making their way to or from the Palace or the Square, choosing to walk through the park rather than along the Mall. Some were government employees, their suits standing out oddly in such green surroundings, and some were likely locals out for a day’s walk. Almost everyone who walked past the young man’s bench looked at him, in the case of some young girls they looked more than once, yet he didn’t appear to notice anyone. He sat and stared at the lake, watching the pelicans as they drifted past again and again, obviously hoping for food in spite of the signs. He didn’t even move as another young man approached his bench from behind. "Where’s your shadow, Atobe?"

"We haven’t seen each other in four years, Tezuka, and that’s the first thing you ask of Ore-sama?" Atobe didn’t even turn his head. "Since you’re so curious, Kabaji is visiting family. Ore-sama was surprised to see your name on the list for these matches. When did you start playing tennis again?"

Tezuka sat down on the bench next to Atobe. "I never stopped playing, Atobe," he said. "You just lost tack of me is all."

"Ore-sama would never lose track of one who could play near his level," Atobe said. "You shouldn’t lie, Tezuka, especially to one of Ore-sama’s skills."

When Tezuka didn’t answer, Atobe looked over at him, studying the other boy closely. "You had surgery on your left shoulder, Tezuka," he said softly. "You’re still favoring it slightly. Are you healthy enough to play?"

"The doctor believes so."

"What do you think?"

Tezuka shrugged. "I won’t know until I play," he said. "And that won’t be for a few days. My school has a bye."

"Ore-sama will play you. Come to Ore-sama’s rooms for dinner tonight and we can make plans."

"I already have plans, Atobe."

"No, you don’t," Atobe said. "Ore-sama can see through you, Tezuka. He can see your greatest desires, fears, weaknesses and lies. Be at Ore-sama’s rooms at six."

Tezuka watched the Hyotei player walk off and sighed. One thing hadn’t changed since Tezuka left Japan. Atobe still hid behind the stuck-up diva routine. But, Tezuka was forced to admit, an Atobe without an ego would be really, really pathetic. He stood with a small sigh and went to kill time in one of the near-by museums until dinner.  
**********

Tezuka really wasn’t sure why he went to Atobe’s room for dinner. Granted it was easier than avoiding the other boy and being hunted down at a later date, but Tezuka knew what it was Atobe really wanted from him. He’d made the proposal so many times back in Japan that Tezuka sometimes heard the words in his dreams. The last time had been a week before he left Japan for Germany. Atobe had called him and worded the proposal in such a way that Tezuka almost gave in. The only thing holding him back was their age, and what his parents would think should they find out. A small part of him wondered who Atobe had turned his not inconsiderable attentions to once Tezuka was gone. For his own part, Tezuka always made sure he was too busy to date. There would be plenty of time for that later, once he was finished with school.

Atobe opened the door himself and grabbed Tezuka’s arm. "You are not running away again, Tezuka," he said, pulling the other boy into the hotel suite, locking the door behind him. "I’ve been waiting for this since you left, trailing excuses behind you."

"Those were not excuses." Tezuka crossed his arms over his chest. "Those were all valid points that should have been obvious to you as well."

"Too you, too dangerous, tennis is more important, our parents wouldn’t approve, no experience, no time, homework, and you had to walk the dog," Atobe listed, closing in on Tezuka.

"As I said, all valid points."

"Tezuka, your family never had a dog."

"There are several you neglected to mention." Tezuka fell backwards onto the sofa, having been trying to back away from Atobe. "Your ego...."

"Is magnificent," Atobe interrupted. He straddled Tezuka’s hips and caught a hold of his wrists, pinning them down. “You should be honored Ore-sama was willing to wait for you, Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up at the other boy. "You didn’t date anyone in four years?"

"I didn’t date any boys," Atobe admitted. "There is only one that I would grant that special privilege to, and he ran away to Germany."

The stoic former buchou considered that for a few minutes, hampered only slightly by the feel of Atobe’s mouth on his neck. He didn’t want to assume anything, but it sounded like Atobe was suggesting something Tezuka never expected him to. "Tell me exactly what you want, Atobe."

Atobe sat back and looked down at Tezuka. "I want everything, Tezuka," he said. "I want all of your firsts, and I want a promise you’ll only date me from now on. When you come back to Japan, we can make our relationship official, but I want your word tonight."

"Why are you so sure I have any firsts left to give you?" Tezuka asked.

"I told you, Tezuka, I know all your secrets," Atobe smirked. "You’ve never even kissed anyone. I’m not sure about orgasms, but I know you’ve never had one in company."

Tezuka flushed red and looked away. Atobe paused for a moment, uncertain, which was not a common state for him. "Tezuka?"

"At one of our shared training camps," Tezuka said softly. "The team was sleeping together on futons and it was really cramped. I was trying not to think about you, and failing, but with Fuji in the same room, not to mention Inui, I didn’t dare take care of myself. I didn’t realize how excited I had become at the thought of you sucking my cock, and when Echizen rolled over and bumped into me, I climaxed. He never realized it and I never mentioned anything about it."

Atobe laughed so hard he fell off the couch. Tezuka propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the other boy. "I don’t see what’s so funny about it, Atobe. Echizen was twelve at the time. I felt like a pervert for weeks after that."

"I don’t see why," Atobe finally managed to say. "It’s not like you molested or abused him." He snickered. "If anything, it was the other way around."

"I’m thrilled you find it so amusing," Tezuka said, flopping back down onto the couch.

Atobe rested his chin on Tezuka’s hip and smirked when he saw slight stirrings beneath the other boy’s gray slacks. "You really like the idea of me down here, don’t you, Kunimitsu?" he asked softly. "Do you want this before your first kiss?"

"Do you have no shame?"

"Now where you’re concerned." Atobe knelt up enough that he was able to undo Tezuka’s belt and fly. "Lift up a little."

Tezuka closed his eyes, face turing red again as his pants and underwear were pushed down to his knees. But he couldn’t hold back the moan when Atobe’s slender hand wrapped around him for the first time. He wouldn’t admit it to the diva, but he’d dreamed about Atobe’s touch since the first time he realized what sex was, and that it was possible between two men. He’d made excuses to cover his own fears, especially the fear that Atobe would tire of him and move on. That fear, at least, was less strong than it was before, though Tezuka would call Inui to check to see if what Atobe told him about girls was right.

He jerked back to attention when Atobe rolled a condom over his erection. "Atobe?"

"We’re going to do this entirely the wrong way around," Atobe said, drizzling lube over the condom. "But seeing this has made me extremely impatient." He stood and undid his own pants, pushing them off. "I’ve waited over five years, Tezuka, and I just can’t wait any longer. I’ll kiss you later."

"Wait, Atobe, don’t we have to....to....." Tezuka’s voice trailed off into a loud moan was Atobe slid down his erection. "Keigo."

Atobe braced himself, head back, panting and secretly thankful for the toys he’d been using for years. Otherwise he would have had to waste time when all he wanted was to feel Tezuka inside of him. It was so much more intense to know that it was Tezuka with him, that the heat opening his body belonged to the boy he’d been yearning for for years.

Tezuka wasn’t sure where he should put his hands and he wasn’t capable of speech. He’d never had his focus narrow so much, not even during a tennis match, and he stared up at Atobe, taking in every detail on the other boy’s face. He had a vague notion he was supposed to move, to thrust, but wasn’t sure how to manage it in their current position. Atobe solved that by moving slightly, lifting up and sliding down again. Tezuka’s hands moved to Atobe’s hips on their own and both balanced and lifted him, causing more friction for both of them.

Tezuka felt heat building, tension knotting within him and knew it would take only one more push up into Atobe’s body to push him over into climax, when Atobe suddenly stopped moving. "A different position, I think," he panted. "This isn’t nearly enough for me."

"Atobe?" Tezuka bit his lip when Atobe pushed up and the tightness around his erection vanished.

"I like it rough," Atobe said. "Or, at least, I think so. Using only toys makes it hard to judge exactly how much force you’re using." He got onto his hands and knees and looked back at Tezuka. "I think you know where to put that."

Tezuka knelt behind Atobe and managed to get back into him after fumbling a little. He realized that it was up to him to move and grabbed the other boy’s hips again, trying to find a rhythm that would please them both. Tezuka didn’t want to hurt Atobe, but based on the noises he was getting from the diva, Atobe was perfectly happy with what was happening to him. He was rocking his body back against Tezuka, as if trying to take the erection deeper into him.

It was too much too soon and Tezuka climaxed hard, spots floating across his vision. He barely felt Atobe’s body clench around him before they tumbled down to the floor.

Atobe rolled away, turned and kissed Tezuka for the first time, hands holding the other boys head in place. Tezuka opened for Atobe’s tongue and did his best to keep up. His whole body jerked when Atobe’s hand touched his cock, pulling the condom off. "It shouldn’t be like this," Atobe murmured. "I shouldn’t need you inside me so badly."

"Atobe?"

"I’ve been using toys to try and fill this emptiness within me," Atobe continued, peppering Tezuka’s neck with kisses. "Unbutton your shirt, Tezuka. There’s always been a void in me. I’ve tried to fill it with tennis and school and sex toys, but nothing has come close to touching it. Nothing until the moment I felt you breech my body and slide home. That was the first time I’ve ever felt whole."

Tezuka didn’t know what to say, and moaned when Atobe’s teeth found one of his nipples. He had another year of school in Germany before he returned to Japan for university. He hoped some of what Atobe was saying was just hormone induced rantings, because as amazing as sex was, there was no way for them to do it all the time.

He jumped and cried out at the soft nip to the side of his cock, and caught Atobe’s hair in his hand. "Don’t do that again," he said firmly.

Atobe’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Tezuka noticed and smiled sightly. he wasn’t a complete innocent, having read a few things in hopes of being with Atobe some day. But it was something to try on another day. "Suck," Tezuka said in his buchou voice. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Atobe didn’t disappoint. He licked up all remaining traces of Tezuka’s orgasm, the feel of his tongue bringing the cock in his hand back to half hard. Atobe finally looked up at Tezuka as he opened his mouth and covered the head, rubbing it with his tongue. Tezuka forced himself to watch, wanting to see what he had dreamed about so many times. Atobe’s eyes closed as he worked at Tezuka’s returning erection with enthusiasm. Tezuka would have been happy to let his climax flow down Atobe’s throat, and would once they were less frantic, but he wanted back into Atobe’s body, and the clenching heat he’d only just left.

"Where are the condoms?" he gasped, stopping Atobe for a moment.

"In my pocket."

"Take off your shirt and lie on your back," Tezuka said. He stretched out for the pants Atobe had discarded and found the condoms and another container of lube. "You came well prepared, Atobe."

"I know what I want and wasn’t going to let it get away from me again," Atobe said. He watched Tezuka’s hands, his own body starting to respond. "I’m still not."

"We have a lot to talk about, but right now I’m not interesting in talking," Tezuka said. He pushed Atobe’s legs up and thrust home with more luck than skill, both boys moaning. Tezuka started to move and decided he liked the position they were in. He could see Atobe’s face clearly, could watch the play of emotions as he was moved by each thrust. It seemed that Atobe did have some hidden secrets that Tezuka looked forward to learning.

He would have liked to kiss Atobe, but Tezuka couldn’t figure out exactly how he could make it work, and he wasn’t about to stop moving. Every so often, on one of the thrusts into Atobe’s body, Tezuka would feel every muscle seize around him, which just added to the pleasure building between them.

Atobe climaxed first, his body clenching into a spasm of pleasure that shot out of him, and ended things for Tezuka too. He collapsed down onto Atobe, gasping for breath. The diva nuzzled the side of Tezuka’s face and smiled. "This is only the beginning, Tezuka," he murmured. "It’ll only get better from here." 

"We need to get cleaned up," Tezuka replied. "Don’t you have a match tomorrow?"

"I probably won’t play. I’m singles one and we’re facing a weak school," Atobe said. "But you’re right. Ore-sama must be at the courts to inspire his players to new levels of greatness.”

Tezuka sighed. Maybe he could train Atobe to keep his ego out of the bedroom. it was certainly worth a try, and it would be fun at the same time. Maybe he could even transfer home for his last year of high school. It was at least worth thinking about. Life, it seemed, was going to get interesting again.


End file.
